


The Vince Vincente Effect

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas - 2016 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s12e07 Rock Never Dies, Wincest - Freeform, boys in panties, visiual aid included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: If you like, this can be considered a small coda to s12e07’s Rock Never Dies episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> A submission to sweet-sammy-kisses for the 12 Days of Wincestmas challenge on tumblr. ~DeansDevilishAngel.

The pink panties that they found in ~~Vince Vincente’s~~ Lucifer’s room reminded Dean of just how much he loves to see his Sammy in pretty, frilly, delicate lace and/or satin.

That was really the only good thing that Dean could say about their visit to Los Angeles. The fact that he could _(and did)_ walk into a lingerie store and buy women’s underwear without anyone even raising an eyebrow.

When they got back to the bunker, Dean donned the new [rockstar] leather jacket he’d acquired, sat on his bed and let his baby boy model the newest additions to his panty collection.


End file.
